Odd requests
by IntoxicatingRomance
Summary: Just a cute little drabble with Hawke(F) and the Arishok. I love the Qunari, and that one the most. One of these day I might have to write a story about the two.
Finally! I removed some of my 'on again, off again' writer's block! DragonAge helped a bit...so I wrote a little scene to say thanks. Now I can get back to updating my stories.

Maybe someone will enjoy this.

* * *

"...What is the purpose of this?" The Arishok's gaze intensified on the woman standing at the bottom of the expanse of stairs. Hawke's smile only grew, her blue-grey eyes showing amusement and no sign of backing down.

"You could call it a selfish request, but I stand by it." Her voice was clear and decided. The Arishok shifted his weight to his right, propping his elbow up on his knee and resting his chin in his palm while letting out a sigh.

"You humans are infuriating and make little sense..."

"So you've said _a lot_. I still say the stubbornness you possess is just a infuriating, so we're even." She wasn't surprised by the huff it got from him and the slight change in his expression said he disapproved. Hawke wouldn't call the Arishok a friend, only because he would deny it instantly, but she'd like to think she'd gotten a step(even if it was a small one) closer to him over his forced stay in Kirkwall. Their conversations were always short, but she found herself enjoying the moments she got with the horned leader. She wanted to know more about him, but to do that she'd have to learn more of the Qun itself it seemed. The two apparently couldn't be separated.

"...If I agree to this...'request'...you will consider the debt paid in full?" He clarified. She had returned to him what he needed to return to his people, to leave this blighted city.

"That is correct my fierce beauty." She wasn't surprised when his eyes narrowed. This isn't the first time she'd used such nicknames for him. She had the great pleasure to see his hair before he tied it away at a particularly early visit. It cascaded over his shoulders like a lovely white waterfall and 'Beautiful' popped right into her head. He had repeatedly scolded her for the names, but it didn't seem to slow her down. He let out a sigh after a moment, closing his eyes in acceptance. "Your ship will not be ready to leave for many months now and I have been given the honor of keeping an eye on you..."

"Those humans fear is misplaced." He interrupted.

"You destroyed half the city and nearly sliced the viscount's head off!" Luckily Hawke showed up just in time with the book to stop him, mid swing.

"Misplaced...but understood." He finished, getting a snort of disbelief from her.

"AS I was saying...this gives you plenty of time to complete my task."

"Fine. For the second part of your request I will assign a-"

"No."

The Arishok opened his eyes and trained them on her once more. "No? So you do not wish to, as you said, 'Learn of the Qunari ways but not to convert or anything'?"

"Of course I do..." She crossed her arms, smiling up toward him. "I want to learn all that I can, from you."

"It is not my place in the Qun to do so." He stated easily. "I am the leader and highest ranked general of the Antaam, the military branch of my people. I give a body to the Qun, I protect." He straightened slightly. "I do not teach anything beyond how to fight and defend."

"Sounds like a good place to start! I always loved physical education the most." Hawke didn't back down. "I want you, or the deals off and you will still be in the debt of a lowly human." The Arishok growled, his eyes closing again with a frown.

Infuriating woman. Hawke was repeatedly in his space. She was strong in body as she was in mind, and refused to back down. However, the Arishok's eyes opened once more and landed back on the warrior, she was intelligent, resourceful, spoke her mind(spoke her mind a lot more than necessary) and nothing like the other filth known as 'Humans' he had come across so far in his journey. She may give him a headache, but in a way that was nearly...tolerable? Odd.

"...Very well." Her smile was wide enough to show her teeth, excitement clear on her face. "As for the first part of your odd demands..." He watched her eyes light up and it only confused him more. "...I will allow it." She was quick to ascend up the stairs toward him at his permission, he signaled his guards to stand down when she stood beside him.

"Maker...you are huge!" It was obvious he was big, but from her place at the bottom of the stairs Hawke couldn't really tell that he was _this_ big. Even sitting she could tell he stood feet above her when standing. He didn't reply to her useless observation, just waited for her to get on with it. Without another second wasted, Hawke reached forward and gently laid a hand on one large horn. She had wanted to do this since the moment she first laid her eyes on the giant. She traced the decorations carefully, making sure to touch every part she could reach. When she ended up at his skull she boldly ran a few fingers through that white mane. Her laugh of satisfaction didn't go unnoticed or his soft sigh of contentment.

"...Are you satisfied?" He grumbled out after a moment.

"Who could ever get tired of these!" She exclaimed.

"...Humans...make no sense." He huffed as his new 'student' continued to grasp his horns.


End file.
